Together (Rewritten)
by Thisizausername
Summary: (Rewriting because the original was horrible) "I want to go with you, you and Toothless anyways." AU where Astrid goes with Hiccup when he plans to run away from Berk. Major Hiccstrid and slight Toothfly/Stormless Rated T for many reasons.
1. Chapter 1

**So I'm rewriting this because the original was really BAD and it was a good idea and I didn't want to just give it up. I hope you guys like it better this way! (I can rewrite it a million times)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

 _ **Author's P.O.V.**_

As they rode off into the night, trying to ignore the cries of Gobber and many other villagers, Astrid didn't know how they got into this situation. Wait, yes she did...

There they were, the two of them, Hiccup and Astrid. Both standing beside the ocean and looking into each other's eyes, in a silence that he wouldn't describe as anything except perfect. She exhaled and turned her head to look away from him. That flight, dragons aren't as heartless and dangerous as she thought before, as she was taught they were. The blonde breathed out a laugh as Toothless jumped around.

How could she live in a world where they kill these amazing creatures?

She grew up knowing that they were ruthless and unneeded but here she was, years of knowing one thing was being overthrown by minutes of an amazing experience, of which she was still trying to comprehend. What was she doing to do when she got back? Tell them all that dragons should deserve to live, that they should just stop killing them? They would think that she was a psychopath.

That's when it hit her.

 _She didn't want to go back_

Astrid looked back to Hiccup, she could tell he was thinking of millions of different things, he was nervous about what she was going to say, what she was going to do. "Are you serious about running away?" he was taken aback by the question, definitely not one of the many things he thought she would say. Clearing his throat he shook his head "No-not unless you want me to?" Gods, what did he just say? Astrid raised an eyebrow in response.

"I want you too, just not alone." Hiccup looked more than surprised, in fact, he seemed frightened. "I want to go with you, you and Toothless anyways." it wasn't a suggestion, more like a command. He understood completely on why she wanted to, yet he didn't. She had everything he ever wanted. Acceptance. So why would she want to leave that behind?

The boy just nodded and looked up into the sky. "Okay." he mounted Toothless and Astrid hesitated at first. "Can I have my own dragon?" she felt so awkward, not regretful in any means, she knew what she wanted, and that was to leave this place, Berk, their home. His brows furrowed as he looked over at her once again. "Yeah, I know just the place." he extended his hand, this time she was much more confident and joined him on the Night Fury.

Hiccup took her to the last place she expected, the arena. Quickly, and quietly the three entered. He looked at the four caged dragons, trying to see which one would be perfect for Astrid. The instant he saw her he ran to it. "A Deadly Nadder?" Astrid questioned, approaching the dragon. Hiccup gave her a lopsided smile and nodded.

"Hey, hey it's okay." At first, she thought he was talking to her, but it was the dragon. he silently told her to extend her hand, the blonde did so and deeply exhaled, turning her head away thinking the dragon would kill her any moment now. To her surprise, she felt the dragon's nose as it connected with her hand. Astrid's eyes widened in surprise and she turned back to her dragon, but Hiccup wasn't next to her. Instead, he was letting the other three dragons out.

"Let's go before they-"

"What are ya doin'?" Gobber was feet away from the academy. Astrid quickly jumped onto Stormfly and took off to the sky soon after Hiccup did. "Who are ya!?"

* * *

 **Hope you guys liked that one more than the original! I'm thinking about doing a time skip and leading into the second movie and just going on from there?**

 **Review! It makes my day!**


	2. Chapter 2

It was just the four of them, Hiccup, Astrid, Toothless, and Stormfly. They lived on an island which they called Dragons Edge. They were now 20, and for the last few months things were relatively calm.

Astrid sighed as she fixed a loose wood peice on the dragon stables. Hiccup was on the inside, feeding Toothless and Stormfly. Once the blonde finished she wiped the sweat off her face, they've been working all day, and the sun felt like it was burning their skin off.

Astrid stepped back and admired her work, hands on her hips and a smile across her face. She started to walk over to the entrance, the only sound being her footsteps on the wood and an occasional dragon noise.

She stepped inside the stables to find Hiccup on one knee, rubbing Toothless' stomach. He turned his head and smiled at her and standing up, Toothless soon joining him. Stormfly ran up to her owner and bent her neck down, Astrid let out a laugh and pet her nose.

"You did a good job M'lady." Hiccup said, looking at the newly fixed wall. He walked up to her and planted a kiss on her cheek "Gods I'm so lucky."

"I could say the same thing."

She looked at Hiccup, he definitely didnt look the same as he did five years ago, he was no longer scrawny but had muscle, he was by no means buff and big, but more lean.

Hiccup smiled and walked out of the stables, Astrid and the dragons not far behind. "We need to get more food, we'll have to go to the trading port." Astrid hummed in response. "We also need more wood babe." Hiccup just nodded and sighed.

A small cry came from a distance Toothless and Stormfly ran to the end of the wooden platform, Stormfly crouching down so Astrid could climb atop of her. The two vikings didnt go to their dragons at first though, it wasnt until another cry came out. "Its-"

"Astrid we have to go _now._ " The blonde nodded and they went to their dragons flying off toward the sound. Astrid leaned forward, and looked down, inspecting the land beneath her.

"Look at the trees, their all broken, they must've crashed hard." Hiccup nodded in agreement. Then, suddenly Hiccup dived down, Astrid quickly followed. She hoped off of Stormfly and ran passed Hiccup, ignoring his warnings.

She pushed the bushes out of the way and slide across the ground. The blonde stood up and in one swift move pulled out a small stone-made knife. "Poor Windshear, she's trapped." Hiccup said, once he emerged from the bushes.

"Wheres Heather?" Astrid quickly asked, after she cut Windshear put of the net. The dragon was panicking and took to the air, hovering over the trees. Not far behind were Astrid and Hiccup.

Windshear dived, and before they could follow she came right back up, Heather in her claws. The dragon flew over to Hiccup and carefully laid Heather in his arms.

"Oh Thor, after the net got around Windshear Heather mustve been launched off."

The dragon trainer was bruised and bloody. "We need to get her back to base." Astrid stated, and without a second thought Hiccup flew off.

Once they got to the base Hiccup carried Heather to her old cabin. She stayed there for about a year. They all first met when she ended washed up on their island. Apparently she originally ended up on Berk, but they basically forced her back to sea.

Then she ended up there, where she tried to steal Stormfly but Astrid, being suspicious of her from the beginning caught her in the act. Years later they saw her while exploring an island and later on she ended up staying with them for a while.

She still came to visit, though, which is probably what she was doing before they got shot down.

Hiccup was currently cleaning out her cuts, Windshear was outside, pacing and making a few stressed noises. Astrid, on the other hand was right next to Hiccup, bringing him whatever he asked for.

"Will she be okay?" the blonde questioned. Hiccup looked over to her and his lips thinned.

"I hope so."


	3. Chapter 3

Snotlout, the new heir to the throne, sat there, silent. He looked up to see two graves. They've never found the bodies to Hiccup and Astrid, so of course, some had hope.

But most, on the other hand, stated that they were probably killed by a dragon. He sighed and stood up. There havent been any dragon raids in a few _years_ no one knows why, no one is complaining.

Granted, there are a few dragons that come occasionally and take a sheep, but other than that there really arent any dragons.

Stoick is still on his search for the dragons nest. He's been very depressed and violent since Hiccup died. Anyone who doesnt listen to him or doesnt perfectly follow his orders are punished instantly.

Its always a new punishment too, Tuffnut and Ruffnut claim that, for they've gotten in trouble more times than anyone else combined.

Snotlout began walking back to the village. Where he once again saw Stoick grab the twins by the back of their shirts and drag them toward his hut-wait no now the dragon arena??

The twins had a horrified look on their faces. Its always over to Stoicks hut, but the dragon arena? The only dragon they have in there is a Monstrous Nightmare. A new one, because all of them had been mysteriously let out years ago.

Stoick threw them into the arena. "Open the gate!"

"But-" Gobber started and Stoick gave him a glare. Gobber slowly opened the gate, and the Monstrous Nightmare came out. There were no weapons in the arena. The dragon just sat there. He didn't feel threatened or anything.

Stoick growled and took put his hammer. He pounded on the arenas walls and thin metal ceiling, if you could even call it a ceiling.

The dragons eyes fell on the twins and took in a deep breath. The twins looked at each other before starting to run away. Snotlout looked up at Stoick. "Are you _insane?"_ the young adult ran over to the entrance and started to open in.

"Ruff Tuff!" the twins quickly ran to the entrance and slid underneath the small opening before Snotlout closed it.

"Snotlout! I didnt tell you to do that!" Stoick angrily yelled, but the man stood his ground. "They could've _died_ chief."

"I had it under control."

"No you didnt." Stoick glared at Snotlout, but Snotlout stayed still. The chief let out a groan and turned on his heel, walking away.

Snotlout turned around once Stoick was out of sight and faced the twins. " _What_ in Thors name did you do?!" Ruff looked at Tuff, who looked back at Ruff, who looked back at Snotlout and smiled.

"Tuff here hiccuped, so I brought up-y'know."

Oh did he mention that bringing up Hiccup and/or Astrid was _strictly forbidden_. Anyone who says the name(s) gets a horrible punishment. Snotlout sighed and shook his head.

"Idiots." Snotlout began to walk away as the two started laughing. The heir turned quickly once he felt something on his shoulder.

"Fishlegs?" the big man just grinned at Snotlout "You won't believe what I saw." Snotlouts brows furrowed. "Cant you tell Stoick?"

"If I do then-well-just don't tell him." Snotlout rolled his eyes and he followed Fishlegs. Toward the cove? Though they randomly stopped.

"I was walking here last night, and I saw this." Fishlegs pointed in front of them. Snotlout pushed past his friend and climbed overtop a rock. He saw many broken trees.

He kept going. "Stop." Fishlegs commanded and Snotlout looked back at him, before looking ahead. "So? A few broken trees, whats the big-"

"No, look down." Snotlout did so and his lips thinned. "What the..." he got down on one knee and examined the rope. Fishlegs walked next to him and picked something up.

"A tailfin?" Fishlegs said aloud, a finger on his chin as he examined it. "Nothing like Ive ever seen before, its pitch black, like the night sky."

"The ropes are cut." Snotlout stated. "A dragon must've been shot down here, but what one would look like this?"

They stayed silent for a moment. Fishlegs just looked at the fin, turning it around and looking at it from all directions.

"A Nightfury." Fishlegs muttered. Snotlout laughed "A Nightfury? We don't even know what they look like! And who would've shot one down."

"I mean-we know their pitch black, and the fact that we havent seen one in a while would make sense, I mean it lost a tail fin which means no flying." Fishlegs stated, and Snotlout stood up, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Well we haven't seen _any_ dragons in a while. And like I've said, who would've shot down a Nightfury?"

"Hiccup."

"Hiccup?! That kid? Seriously? It'd be more believable if you said Gustav did it!" Fishlegs' brows furrowed in anger as Snotlout laughed.

"No! I mean remember when he claimed he shot down a Nightfury? He could've been telling the truth." Snotlouts laughter died down, he wiped a tear.

"Okay-Okay, let's say that Hiccup _did_ shoot down the Nightfury. Why on Thors Earth would he cut him loose too?" To that question Fishlegs shrugged. "I mean he could've killed the beast and become Berks pride and joy!" Snotlout continued. Fishlegs looked down for a moment.

"If the Nightfury can't fly, then where is it?" Fishlegs asked and Snotlout stopped rambling, and grew quiet.

"What if the Nighfury killed Astrid and Hiccup?"

 **Thank you guys for all the favorites/follows! Sorry if I have a lot of typos I'm using my phone. Or if the paragraphs are all grouped together, whenever I use my phone it does that?**

 **Anyways, please review! They keep me going!**


	4. Chapter 4

Heather boredly sat up, tapping her fingers on the bed frame. She had awoken the other day, to fidmnd out that she broke her leg and a few ribs.

Astrid walked in, a raised eyebrow. "You look happy." she said with a laugh and Heather stopped tapping her fingers and smiled, with a small roll of her eyes. "Of course I am." she said, sarcastically.

"How was your and Hiccups trip to the Northern Markets?" Heather questioned as Astrid sat down and gave her friend some healing herbs.

"Good-well, until..." she gestured to Hiccup, who was sitting on the edge of a platform, far away from them, yet you could still see his figure. "He heard some things about his father." Heather raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"He hasn't seen Stoick in five _years_ , why would be care?" Astrids lips thinned and she looked back and watched Hiccup for a moment, before turning back to Heather.

"The things we heard...Stoicks changed, and I mean we've heard that before but never that he was so I don't know... _violent?"_ Heather sighed and shool her head.

"It's Stoick, I mean, what is he going to do now? Go back? It's to late for that Astrid, you know it, I know it, Hiccup knows it."

"Does it matter? I mean Stoick wouldn't care! His son, his long-lost son is there." Astrid started ranting, but came to a sudden stop.

"What would he do if he found out that you guys befriended dragons? You guys left for a reason. Dont just throw that away because you hears some things from the Northern Market." Astrid was silent, thinking. Heather had a point.

Hiccup stood at the entrance of the hut. Astrid turned after hearing Toothless coo and smiled. "Hey Hiccup." he gave her a brief smile back and walked up to the two of them.

"We're going to Berk." Astrid looked over to Heather, her eyes were also wide. "Hiccup it's been _five years_ and what would Stoick do if he-"

"We aren't talking to them, or in fact going near any of them. I just want to fly by it and see if all the things they say are true." Heather nodded and looked at the blonde before holding out her hand. Astrid grabbed it and helped her up.

"I don't agree with you...but I'll go." Astrid said and Hiccup sighed, running a hand through his hair and nodding. He wasn't exactly agreeing with himself either, but if he didn't find out then it would haunt him.

"You sure you want to come Heather?" Hiccup questioned, a worried glance on his face. Heather smiled at him and started walking over to Windshear. "If you guys are going, I am too."

Hiccup and Astrid looked at each other and smiled. "Astrid and I will get geared up, can you go get the dragons ready and at the stables?" Heather looked down at her arm and adjusted the cast as her two friends walked off.

 **(Hiccup and Astrids armor is the same as you see them wearing in the new HTTYD 3 trailer, with the dragons scales that match Toothless and Stormfly. And their normal attire is their outfits they have in HTTYD 2)**

Once Heather got the dragons all ready to take off Hiccup and Astrid were ready to leave. "We can't take the chance of them noticing us." Astrid explained when Heather gave them a confused look.

By the time they got to Berk it was almost pitch black out. Hiccup flew over the sky while Astrid and Heather stayed near the woods. Stormfly and Windshear were out in the forest, hiding from sight completely.

Toothless flew down next to the two girls, but Hiccup didnt get off his dragon. "They captured another Nightmare." he said, but he sounded angry, something _else_ was bothering him. Astrid wanted to pry but she tried to convince herself that it was simply just the Monstrous Nightmare.

"I...need to clear my head, you guys should free the dragon." he stated, and Toothless took off into the sky. "Weird." Heather muttered as she watched Toothless take off. Astrid was completely silent though, just watching the arena. She could hear the dragon scratching the walls and letting out a low cry. She winced.

"Here's the plan..."

 **Meanwhile**

Snotlout and Fishlegs were walking back to their huts. When suddenly, Snotlout took his hand out and blocked Fishlegs frofrom moving anymore. "Snotlout what was that-" Snotlout put a hand over his friends mouth "Quiet Fishface." he whisper-yelled.

Fishlegs just nodded and he put his hand down. Snotlout started to inch closer but stopped once again, Fishlegs following his lead.

Snotlout pointed toward the arena, a girl with her hood up, and outfit make of silver spikes came over and started to open the cage up. "We should stop them." Snotlout said and started to run toward the arena, Fishlegs following closely behind.

"What do you think your-" Fishlegs was cut off by an armoured woman, she had a helmet on and suit was made up of blue and yellow dragon scales. An axe was pressed to his throat. Snotlout didnt notice it apparantly though, and didnt turn around.

He kept walking until he heard a grunt. He turned around and saw nothing. "Fishface?" he asked out, more of a whisper. Then he felt something sharp come up to his own throat.


	5. Chapter 5

Snotlout _would have_ gulped but the axe was to close to his neck. His eyes darted left and right. He saw the other woman open up the arena, she had a cast on her arm. Snotlout thought she was an idiot,she was going to let out the Monstrous Nightmare! The girl was going to get killed!

She opened the dragons cage and held her hand out, the Monstrous Nightmare hesistater for a moment, looking around before he pressed his nose to her hand, and followed her out. "Go." she commanded, and the dragon nuzzled her as a 'thank you' and flew off.

Snotlouts brows furrowed and he struggled to get out of her grip. The hooded girl nodded to the one holding him and he was let go. Two large dragons, a Deadly Nadder and a dragon he's never seen before seen over to the girls and they got on them.

"Hey! Where do you think your going!?" They ignored him, which made him angrier. He ran toward them, but they already started to take off. The young adult jumped up into the air, and grabbed one of the Deadly Nadders claws just in time, he used that to climb up and basically hug the foot of the dragon. Did he know what he was doing? No.

Astrid didn't notice until Stormfly awkwardly began shaking her foot. She looked down to see Snotlout, and rolled her eyes, she wanted to tell him off so badly, but if he heard her voice he may recognize her.

Astrid patted Stormfly, the dragon put her head back to face her rider and the blonde pointed at a small island nearby. The Nadder understood and began to speed up, Heather following behind.

Stormfly dropped Snotlout, and he fell into a pond, screaming at them. "You can't just leave me like this! Who are you! What do you want! I'm the heir to Berk! You do not want to mess with me!"

Astrid and Heather both laughed once they were far away enough. They began to fly back to the edge. Astrid took off her helmet, putting it in Stormflys saddle bag. Heather put her hands on her hips and puffed her chest out.

"I'm the heir to Berk! You do not want to mess with me!"

The girls laughed before Astrid suddenly stopped. " _He's the new heir?_ " Heather stopped too, and looked down. "When we first met, Snotlout and I, before they sent me back out to sea he kept bragging about it." Astrid tightened her grip on her saddle, and Stormfly looked back to see if her rider was okay.

"We met you a few months after leaving Berk, did Stoick choose him that fast after our 'deaths'?" Heather sighed and looked down. She decided not to answer. "I need to get back to Berserker island, Dagur is moving all the people to Mala's island since they decided it would be better for them there." Astrid nodded "See you, if you need anything just send us a Terror Mail." Heather smiled before flying off in the other direction.

 **Meanwhile**...Stoick growled as Fishlegs told him aboug what happened. "And wheres Snotlout?" Fishlegs whimpered and looked back. "He...grabbed onto one of the dragons legs when they flew off."

"What direction?" Fishlegs gave him a confused look and Stoick pounded his fist on the table. "What direction didnthey fly in!"

"North!" He quickly said. Stoicks nose wrinkled. "Go wake the village. Tell them to meet in the Hall." Fishlegs ran off and Stoick stomped his way to the Mead Hall. It didn't take long until the village was there, they knew Stoick meant buisness.

"Send ships down North Gobber. I need a team of men. And if you see any dragons with people riding them, take _no_ hesitation to attack." Stoick had commanded, men were already piling out if the Mead Hall.

"I am not losing another heir." Stoick muttered to himself, looking back at a picture on the wall, of him and Snotlout. Hiccup should have been there. He sighed and looked down, closing his eyes tightly to stop the tears from coming.

Fishlegs didnt move from his spot until Stoick looked at him. "Go on the ship with them." he made no comment and just left. He didnt want to take his chances with this Stoick.

 **Meanwhile**

Hiccups fist clenched. How dare he? His father had been using dragons to harm the Vikings. He let out a groan and fell backwards onto Toothless' back. "I won't let anyone do that to you bud."

Then, a figure came from the clouds, it was armored, with horns. He instantly sat up and tilted his head. "Who are you?" they didn't answer, though he really didnt expect them to. They disappeared, went under the clouds and he looked left and right for them, as if they would appear once more.

Then, out of nowhere, Toothless was snatched from underneath him! He was grabbed by another dragon and he saw as Toothless was falling down into the ocean below.

"Toothless! You can't leave him! He can't fly on his own!"


	6. Chapter 6

Astrid was flying through the rain, her eyes narrowed, and she was close to the sea. She held one of Hiccups tunics close to Stormflys nose as her dragon tried to track him. Once Astrid had returned to the edge and found out Hiccup wasn't on the island she wasn't as worried as she is now.

It wasn't until it started to rain and it became dark that she decided to go out and search for him. Stormfly suddenly stopped, clearly she picked up a stronger scent.

Astrid looked down and directed her dragon toward the see. "What is that?" she muttered to herself, until she saw it. "Hiccups helmet." she said with a small gasp, and picked it up.

"Stormfly track."

 **Meanwhile**...Hiccup was still shocked over the whole ordeal. That was his mother, and she loved dragons too. She had a sanctuary, in fact. She threw him a piece of cooked fish, which he just gave to Toothless, for he wasn't hungry.

"I can't-wow." Valka let out a laugh and nodded her head. "I just, couldn't come nack and watch them kill dragons Hiccup, I had to stay." Hiccup nodded and sighed. "I know the feeling."

Valka's head tilted slightly, questioning the statement, Hiccup saw this and tried his best to explain.

"Well, after Toothless and I had bonded, I couldn't kill the Monstrous Nightmare, so I-we just-"

"Left?" she finished for him and he nodded. "Your father, he's a good man Hiccup, he just doesn't like change." Hiccup breathed out a laugh and ran a hand through his messy hair. Valka turnes back to the fire.

"Do you regret it?" Hiccup asked suddenly, and she stayed still. "Not going back to Berk, I mean." she turned around and started to walk past Hiccup.

"Sometimes, but then I remember that all of this..." she gestured to the large sanctuary. "Wouldn't be my home, all the things I've accomplished, wouldnt have happened." Hiccup was silent, a sigh escaped him as he thought about what she had said.

"Sometimes, I think that if I didn't leave, then maybe...just maybe their could be peace between us and the dragons." Valka laughed at her sons statement. He raised an eyebrow and looked over to Toothless, who was also confused.

"Nonsense, your father would have killed Toothless and probably banish you." Valka stated, crossing her arms over her chest and letting out another small laugh. "Now, its getting dark we should probably be getting to bed."

 **Meanwhile...**

Snotlout shook the towel against his hair before throwing it down to the floor. "Damn those Dragon Riders!" he yelled out slamming his fist against the wall of the boat.

"Next time I see them...ohh their dead." Fishlegs was silent, he was staring off into the distance. "You can't really be thinking about that tailfin still?" Snotlout exclaimed "It means nothing! Even if the dragon did kill them then what does it matter? That happened 5 years ago Fishface!"

Fishlegs shook his head and looked over to Snotlout. "If the Nightfury killed them then wheres the Nightfury? It cant fly without a tailfin!"

Snotlout stood up "What does it matter anyways? Lets just get back to Berk and forget that we ever saw it." Fishlegs opened his mouth to respond but then instantly closed it and nodded.

 **Meanwhile...**

Astrid narrowed her eyes, it was huge! It looked like an ice fortress. Stormfly had been flying for hours on end. The Deadly Nadder let out a squawk and shook excitedly, this must be it, where the trail lead them.

Once they found an entrance the two shook the water off of them, it was raining hard for awhile but it began calming down. The blonde cautiously walked forward, an alert Stormfly not to far behind. It was tunnel-like and she could see the end of it just moments away.

She flinched when stepping out of the tunnel for it became bright, but once her eyes adjusted, she was in awe.

Dragons were flying everywhere, no wonder Hiccup was here. She looked around and once she saw a familiar Nightfury and brown-haired boy shes come to love she ran toward them.

"Alright Toothless, I think we should really head back, Astrid probably-" he got cut off by Astrid punching him in the shoulder. He turned around and smiled "Wow okay." he said with a laugh and she just grinned at him before wrapping her arms around his body.

He returned the gesture before pushing her away and kissing her on the forehead. "Crazy story about how Im hear." She let out a laugh nodded "Cant wait to hear it...now lets go!" she grabbed his hand and went toward an entrance, it was a different one, she didnt notice that until she entered this tunnel.

"Well this one might take you by surprise." he began, looking back at his dragon as if asking for help. "Most of your stories do that babe." she stated, and he ran ahead of her, putting a hand out to make her stop. "Hiccup the exits right-"

"How about you hear what I say first or-" she lightly shoved him aside and got to the exit, but instead of exiting the ice fortress it just lead them to another room, one with an armored lady?

She didnt have a helmet on, her hair was tied back and had a few grey streaks in it. The lady in question looker curious and surprised, she stepped toward Astrid and looked over to Hiccup.

"I should've told you the story..." Hiccup groaned and Astrid raised an eyebrow at him. "Shes my-Shes my _mom_."


	7. Chapter 7

Astrid stared in disbelief. There was _no_ way. "But-I thought she-what." the blonde stuttered out. Hiccup put his hand on the back of his neck and laughed. "I couldn't believe it either."

Valka had a smile on her face, but upon seeing Astrids glare it soon faded. Astrid had every right to be upset at her, and they both knew that. Hiccup could _feel_ the tension so much it hurt.

Toothless' head popped up, and his ears twitched. Hiccup, knowing full well that his dragon sensed something, raised an eyebrow and walked toward the Nightfury. "What is it bu-" he was cut off by the large dragon tackling him, covering his vody with his wings.

He could hear Stormfly squawk and a surprised Astrids gasp. Suddenly there was a large banging sound, and ice shattering. After a few moments, Toothless climbed off his rider.

Hiccup stood up, looking around him, he saw Astrid and Valka do the same. Valka ran ahead of the couple, and stared in disbelief. Hiccups brows furrowed at what he saw before him. There were what seemed like hundreds of ships! Dragons flying around it.

"Drago." Valka groaned, and held her staff up, Cloudjumper went over to her and bent down, allowing the woman to climb atop of him. "Dra-who?" Hiccup inquired, but Valka ignored him and flew off.

 **Meanwhile...**

Stoick stood at the dock, watching everyone leave the boat, eagerly watching for Snotlout. Once Snotlouteft the boat, the chief ran to him. "What happened?" he demanded, but couldn't help feeling a wave of relief wash over him.

"Those riders." the Jorgenson grumbled, crossing his arms. Fishlegs stood silently. "They let out the Nightmare." Stoick angirly added, clenching his fists.

Snotlout just nodded "One of them held an axe to my throat!" Fishlegs squeaked out, and the two men looked at him with raised eyebrows. "We need to find them." Stoick confirmed, crossing his arms over his chest.

Snotlout shook his head. "No way! These riders were clearly well trained, and their dragons! We wouldn't stand a chance." Stoick let out a belly laugh.

"Its true! They were better with their axes than-" Fishlegs stopped himself, and Stoick gave him a death glare. The chief cleared his throat and walked off. Snotlout shook his head at Fishelgs, before walking into the other direction.

 **Later...**

Hiccup stared with wide eyes as the large Bewilderbeast made its way through the ocean, their dragons following him. Valka gasped behind him.

Hiccup turned around, and flipped the front of his mask up. "I-" he sounded so defeated. He felt so vulnerable. They lost. What was he supposed to do?

Astrid ran up to them, but she looked frightened. "Hiccup!" she desperately called out, holding a paper in the air. Once she got to them she handed it to him, and his expression quickly changed.

"They're going to Berk." he announced, tensing up. "We need to go to Berk." the two women looked at him as if he were crazy. "Berk? We would definitely be recognized!" Valka stated, tightening her grip on her staff.

"At this point it doesnt matter! After Berl theyre going to Berserker Island, and that _cant_ happen!" the dragon rider crumbled the paper and threw it on the ground, in a for of anger.

"Bu-How?" Astrid inquired, looking into the distance, with a solemn look on her face. Hiccup furrowed his brows in deep thought, for once, he was lost.

Suddenly, a small squawk was heard, and the three of them looked at where it was coming from. Out of the large ice fortress, a baby dragon flew out, looking confused, and for its mother.

"The baby dragons! They can't be controlled!" Valka exclaimed, and looked to her son, who then had a smile on his face.

 **Sorry for being gone for so long, I took a much needed hiatus, but hopefully I will be updating more often!**


End file.
